<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catch my heart by Scenarioslovers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233200">Catch my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scenarioslovers/pseuds/Scenarioslovers'>Scenarioslovers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catch my heart, Childhood Friends, Detectives, F/M, Investigations, Jungkook is Love, Mystery, Romance, Stalker, Thriller, Writer, a killer, police officer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scenarioslovers/pseuds/Scenarioslovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone is stalking you, it becomes something scary. </p><p>But when this stalker wants to kill for using something you shouldn't have used, you should call the police. </p><p>When this police man turns out to be your ex-boyfriend and the one you have only loved, you should keep secrets</p><p>CATCH MY HEART Feat, Jungkook and Yugyeom. </p><p>What's the truth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PART ONE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the things that you hated was forcing someone to do something that he or she didn't want to.</p><p>Walking across the room, hands behind his back. He kept glancing at you from time to time as if he was analyzing you, testing if you liked his presence here around you or not. He kept looking through the window at the view of the city lights and then back at you.</p><p>It was dark outside and the city view was the prettiest at that time as the building, cars and street light made it as if the stars had fallen from the stars down to the earth. Especially when you lived on the 12th floor, pretty high for a killer view.</p><p>Half an hour ago, He arrived and he still hadn't said a word, walking around the house. Checking the rooms and the window, the buildings around you too. If it was another person who came instead of him, then a conversation would have taken place before all of this.</p><p>To be honest, despite the memories hidden with the past, he was the safest person and the person you trusted so much to do something like this. And you didn't know why he was so annoyed by this. He promised you way back before that he was doing this for you.</p><p>You yelped, when he stopped before you and bend his back down, close to you as you were sitting in the armchair. "What?"</p><p>"Why me?" He asked, annoyed. Knowing well the answer to his question without having you to answer them. Frustrated, he ruffled his fluffy hair that you wanted so badly to run your fingers in his dark lockets.</p><p>"You don't have to do it, you know." You gulped, backing away as the small distance was too much for your bearable.</p><p>"Do you think I didn't try?" Jungkook sighed, straightened up again, putting his hands on his hip. He stood straight and confident, like he could own the world with his good looking. You couldn't deny that Jungkook had always made you feel like this. "It's not like I could choose."</p><p>It had been a long while since the last time you saw Jungkook. You were just as surprised as him, to meet him again, but it seemed like he hated it. But it was out of your hands. It wasn't like you had chosen the officer to investigate your case. You just made your report and was surprised to find that Jungkook, your ex-boyfriend was responsible for your proceedings to the police.</p><p>He took a seat in front of you as he linked his fingers together, resting his forearm on his tight. Looking up at you, his gaze met yours, making your heart beat raise. It had been a while since you got to look straight at his dark brown eyes.</p><p>"What happened? Tell me." His voice changed into business tone. More firm and steady, he was talking with you now as officer Jeon, not your ex or even your old friend.</p><p>"I told them everything in my proceedings, wasn't that clear? Someone is threatening me to kill me if I didn't go out with him." You said, frowning a little. You didn't like to talk about the issue so much. It frightened you, to think that someone was stalking and have an eye on you. You didn't know who he was.</p><p>At first you didn't care, thinking it was one of your fans, since your book was a little famous these days, but it started to annoy you and scare you as that person started to send you threatening if you didn't date him, he would kill you. And it seemed like he knew a lot of things in your private life, which frightened you. He had been playing with your nerve lately, sending you things that made your body shudder in fear. Someone was monitoring and he was somewhere very close to you.</p><p>The memory sent chills in your spins as your shoulder slung. Seeing how your body started to shake, Jungkook sighed as he placed a hand over your shoulder. You jumped when you felt the weight of his hands. You looked up and met his eyes, which was warm, like the eyes, he used to look at you before. It made your mind, relax a bit, but you had resisted the urge to wrap your arms around him and feel his warm on you again.</p><p>"What you reported was an edited version." He said, pulling a chair near your armchair, so that he was sitting next to you. Near you. Close to you. Which sent your heart to nearest heaven. "I want the detailed version."</p><p>
  <em>Flashback.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3 weeks ago.</em>
</p><p>It started after your book was announced to be the best seller of the month and the first on the book stores selling chart. So you made a special fan signing to celebrate this with your fans.</p><p>You talked about the book characters as well as what inspired you writing this. There were also some private question which you answered some and avoided some. But It was a fun fan signing. The novel was about a model who had been killed by someone, who loved her dearly. You wrote about the psychology of a killer and what could push a killer doing his crime. The book made a great success which you didn't expect.</p><p>As the Fan singing started, you smiled to each and every fan of yours: Men and women, girls and boys. Signing with a bright smile over your face, you felt really grateful to the, to the love they showed to your book. They were the reason of your success after all.</p><p>Every book and each book were given to you to sign it, it brought happiness to your heart. But when this book fell in front of you, you frown a little as you found the words were written over the empty page. Which was supposed for you to sign in. But that wasn't the problem. The words were as if it was a clear confession to you.</p><p>You smiled again as the words warmed up your heart.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Miss Writer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I would like to tell you, how much I enjoyed reading your book. I learned a lot from it. It was a great change in my life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hey, Y/N. Can I confess here, though? I like you and would like to have a girlfriend like you. You are the perfect woman for me. I'm shy to say that to you out loud. I hope that this didn't bother you. I Love you</em>
</p><p>Looking up to thank the person, you found a girl standing in front of you. You smiled awkwardly as you gestured toward the book in your hands.</p><p>"Is this yours?"</p><p>"No." she shook her head, confused, holding up her hands in front of her, which were holding another book. "Mine is here."</p><p>You titled your head to the side so you could see through the line, which was preventing the view behind them. Finding it strange for someone to give your book back to you with a fan letter inside it, you shrugged your shoulder placing the book in your bag.</p><p>"Here, Ms. Y/N." The girl gave you the book excited to get it signed. You thanked her, signing it, but your mind was still with that mysterious fan.</p><p>
  <em>End of Flashback.</em>
</p><p>"And of course, you thought it was a fan who was showing his love for you. Just as in fan." Jungkook said, stroking his chin.</p><p>"Yes." You nodded.</p><p>"Naive as always." You glared at him, at his statement. He cleared his throat and asked, "Do you still have that book?" He watched you walking into your room and then came out with the book in your hands.</p><p>Jungkook gave you a strange look as he turned the book in his hands. "What kind of cover is that?" He spat and you rolled your eyes, hitting his arm, playfully as you used to. When Jungkook stiffed under your touch, in his place, expression blank. You knew that you had crossed the line. You no longer had that right to be that friendly with him.</p><p>"Who told you to (criticize) my book?" You spat back, sitting back on your chair. "You even didn't know I release a book, did you?"</p><p>He cleared his throat, sitting back on the chair. Opening the book, to read the message. He read the message again, repeating some phrases. Loudly. "<em>I learned a lot from it. It was a great change in my life."</em></p><p>Reading again and again the message, you watched Jungkook's eyes moving with every word in the same rhythm. He had changed a lot since the last time you see him. He became taller and his face became sharper as well as his muscles. His white shirt perfectly curved with every muscle of his arms as well as his straight shoulder. The leather pants he was wearing made a devilish job on his tight. He became more mature. You wondered how he would look like when he wear his uniform. How much you watched to reach your hand and touch his face, arms and...</p><p>"Stop staring." Jungkook said, making your cheeks heated up from getting caught staring. "Your eyes are going to rotten"</p><p>You cleared your throat as you looked away from him. "I wasn't."</p><p>"You were." He sighed, closing the book. He stood up, tucking the book under his arm. "That's it for today."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Jungkook smirked, noticing the disappointed in your reaction. You cursed yourself mentally for making it too obvious. Everything was over, so why are you being like this.</p><p>"Don't be too disappointed." Jungkook said, heading to the door. "We still have a long way to go. We will see each other a lot lately and the remains of your story too."</p><p>"It's not like I wish to see you." Upon realizing what you just said, you gave a look at Jungkook. It seemed like he didn't hear you since there wasn't so much change in his cold expression that he had been giving you since he came here. That expression that he also gave you when...</p><p>"Why are you taking the book?" You asked, noticing that he was taking it with him.</p><p>"We need to analyze the handwriting." Jungkook said, digging his feet into his shoes.</p><p>"Ah~" you nodded. You couldn't believe that for a second, you thought Jungkook was actually going to read the book that you wrote. It had been a while since you showed him your work. He used to read them and give you good feedbacks, even though he did it rarely. He was ignoring them sometimes, too.</p><p>"We are tracking your phone, by the way." Jungkook said and you nodded. You figured they would do something like this. It wasn't safe after all.</p><p>You said your goodbye to him, but he didn't reply to you as he walked out of your apartment and closed the door behind him.</p><p>The smile that you were wearing, wore off when he was no longer there. Your heart was beating rapidly in your chest. Jungkook was your first love and the one who made you knew what love could be. Unfortunately, things turned out, not like you wanted or hoped for.</p><p>Heading to your bedroom, you looked at the brownish teddy bear. It had been years since you had it and it was one of your treasures. He gave it to you, you couldn't throw it away as it carried many memories with it. It was the first gift he had ever given to you.</p><p>"You look well, Jeon Jungkook." You muttered, patting the teddy bear's head. You held it in your arms as you hugged it. Its feeling returned you back to high school life when Jungkook was merely a boy, not the killer looking, officer Jeon.</p><p>Back to when you two were in love with each other, not an officer and a writer who had been threatened to be killed anytime soon. Just two high school-er who still were trying to figure out what they wanted to do with their life.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>10 years ago.</em>
</p><p>"Yah, what are you doing?" Jungkook appeared from nowhere, pulling a chair from another desk with him as he sat on it backward that he was hugging its back.</p><p>You snapped your head, frustrated, trying to hide what you were writing down on your notebook. "Go away." You pushed Jungkook's shoulder slightly.</p><p>He smirked as he pulled the paper from under your arm. He started to read it out loud that your face reddened. "Yah, give that back." You scowled, but he still continued reading it, backing away whenever you tried to snatch the paper, back.</p><p>"Seriously, JEON JUNGKOOK." You snapped, snatching the paper, finally. "You can't read this."</p><p>"What's this?" Jungkook asked, not understanding what he was reading. It seemed kind of story or a diary.</p><p>"It's not your business." You pouted and he scoffed. "Yah, if it's not mine, then who? yugyeom?"</p><p>"Did you call me?" yugyeom suddenly appeared behind him, making Jungkook jump slightly. He put a hand over his chest, frightened as he looked at yugyeom with wide eyes.</p><p>"Are you a ghost?" Jungkook asked. "Why do you appear from nowhere?"</p><p>"You are the one who called me." yugyeom snickered, before walking to your side. He wrapped his arms around you, giving you a lazy hug. "Good morning."</p><p>"Good morning." You chuckled, hugging him back only to find him being pulled away from you. Jungkook pulled his friend from his shirt collar to his side. "Back off." Jungkook scowled.</p><p>Yegyeom grinned as he wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulder, poking his side. "Are you jealous right now?"</p><p>"Who the hell is?" Jungkook scoffed, returning his friend's poking with a poke back to his friend's cheeks.</p><p>You chuckled and shook your head, wonder why did you become friend with dorks like them. One was your boyfriend and the other was your best friend and you wondered why you were bad at math? Closing the notebook that you were writing in. You shoved in your bag, before smiling and trying to stop the boys and their silly playing around.</p><p>Today they gave you a paper to fill. It was paper that you would fill in what you want to do in the future and what was your plans to achieve it. It's a protocol that was given to the second year kids before they become senior.</p><p>Filling down the paper, smiling. You found a head, interrupting your privacy. You pushed him again for the second time and he looked at you with eyes widened.</p><p>"Writer?" He asked, amused. You blushed and nodded.</p><p>Jungkook shook his head, "Forget it. You won't success, find something else."</p><p>"What?" you snapped at him and he giggled at your reaction. He looked at you, teasingly, as he pointed at your bag.</p><p>"That wasn't a story to be honest. It can't be called one. You can't do it."</p><p>You rolled your eyes scoffing, feeling the heat in you raise. "What do you even know?"</p><p>"I knew a lot." He raised an eyebrow and smirked. His face was so close to you, handsome and good looking as ever. He was such a tease. He liked to tease you, he was just enjoying it. You wished you could snatch this smirk out of his face, it always made your heart jumping nervously.</p><p>"I swear that I'm going to hit you." you warned and he gave you funny face, before backing off. You could behold a quick glance over his paper and he didn't fill any of the empty spaces yet.</p><p>"You aren't going to do it?" you asked. Jungkook quickly span the paper and turned it to its back, smiling sly at you.</p><p>"I'm going to live freely, I don't need jobs."</p><p>"Just say that you don't know what you want to do."</p><p>He cleared his throat and straightened his back. "I'm screwed." He sighed, slamming the pin over his desk. "I don't even know what I want."</p><p>"Do you want me to help you?" You asked excited and Jungkook gave you feared look. As if he didn't trust you. You pointed at him with your index finger, narrowing your eyes. "You don't trust me, do you?"</p><p>He gulped before answering. "I don't."</p><p>"I' going to treat as if I didn't hear anything." You smiled sly, tilting your head to the side. "Have you thought of doctor?"</p><p>"So sick." He made a disgusting face and you knew what he was thinking about. Probably his mind flow to, the operating room, blood and real flesh. Shuddering you nodded in agreement.</p><p>"What about engineering?"</p><p>"Math sucks." He shook his firmly and you couldn't agree with him anymore than this.</p><p>You looked up and down at him, analyzing his look. He had a good face and his body was well toned. You knew that he was going to health club lately, but you didn't notice the change in him before. Now that you look closer, his arms took a firmer shape now, stronger and muscled. Your eyes drifted to his stomach wondering how it looked under this shirt.</p><p>Snapping fingers before you, you looked at Jungkook who was giving you a weird look as he leaned in, surprising you a bit. His nose almost brushed yours. "Excuse me, but stop checking out my body."</p><p>"How's gym lately?" you asked, gulping and he smirked. "Why do you want to check it out yourself?"</p><p>Blushing, you pushed him, but he didn't move from his position. You thanked God that there was no one in the glass since they already to the P.E class. You and Jungkook just skipped it.</p><p>"What about police man? An officer?" you said, suddenly making him his eyes fly open in surprise.</p><p>
  <em>End of flashback.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ring!</em>
</p><p>Your phone ringing snapped you from your memory of your childish days, high school days. When tomorrow wasn't as scary as today. You frowned when you saw this familiar number. Taking the call you placed the phone over your ears, playing with the teddy bear's fluffy ears.</p><p>"What do you want?"</p><p>"I want you, sweetheart." He said, in creepy voice and you rolled your eyes.</p><p>"Not funny at all." You spat, moving from your bedroom to the living room. "Do you think you scared me?"</p><p>"Yah, Y/N. You are no fun at all." He whined and you smiled, he was still such a baby.</p><p>"So what's up?"</p><p>"I'm in front of your apartment, but the view is a bit scary from here."</p><p>You frowned a bit, walking cautiously toward the door. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"There are strange men standing in front of your apartment, Y/N. It's scary." He said and you rolled your eyes.</p><p>"Yah, you are a man. Do something."</p><p>"Do something!" He repeated, his voice showed surprise. As if that idea never passed through his mind."Ah right. Wait a minute..... Aaah~"</p><p>You heard the screaming voices from your phone and out of your door and then groaning voices followed up next. Meeting your eyebrow together, you held your breath as the voices stopped.</p><p>"What?" you asked yourself, curiously. "What happened?"</p><p>
  <em>Ding!</em>
</p><p>You jumped when your doorbell rang, following up by slamming over your door and knocking.</p><p>Taking steps backward you thought, that it was your end that it was over the stalker had come and would to make you his dinner. You were going to die.</p><p>They tracked your phone, but what about your apartment.</p><p>"Miss Y/N. There's a man who's claiming to be your friend." A strange voice said, a voice that you didn't hear before. "Miss Y/N. This is Policeman lee who's observing your apartment, please open up the door."</p><p>
  <em>To be continue~</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PART TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"He's Harmless." You said, looking at the tall and good looking man before you. He was twisting your friend's arms behind his back, holding him firmly and steadily in front of him. "Can you let him go now?"</p><p>The man let go of Yugyeom's arms who Jumped behind you as he checked his reddened wrist. "I told you, man." Yugyeom snapped.</p><p>"I'm sorry." The man said in soldiery way. His hands beside his side, his back straightened. He looked in his mid-twenties, your age or even younger by a year or two.</p><p>"How come you are here?" you asked, looking outside to find another one was sitting at the end of the floor's hall. "This is so suspicious." What would the neighbor say about you now? The rumor would start and spread across the whole building.</p><p>"We are just obeying orders, sir." The young officer said and you rolled your eyes at the word '<em>sir'</em>. The guy didn't look strong enough, he had a hazy body and cute face. Why would they put someone like this and moreover, in front of your apartment. He seemed to also have slow brain.</p><p>"Don't call me sir, I'm not your boss." You said and then the officer blushed, embarrassed of his tongue slipping. "Who told you to scare my visitor? You should observe from far, right?"</p><p>"We didn't scare anyone." The officer said, eyes hard on Yugyeom. "He's the one who started the attack. Are you sure that he's fine? He looks dangerous."</p><p>Your eyes widened, and turned to look at Yugyeom who gave you <em>what?</em> Look. "Why did you attack the officers, Yugyeom?"</p><p>Yugyeom's eyes popped out as he scoffed, "Hey! You are the one who said 'Do something', remember?"</p><p>"Yeah, do something. Not attacking two officers." You scowled and Yugyeom looked at you in disbelieve. Speechless, his mouth hung open to say something, but no words were coming out. You turned your head toward the officer and forced a smile at him. From the things you hated the most was having people closely around you, especially strange people.</p><p>"I'm sorry, officer..."</p><p>"Lee. Officer Lee."</p><p>"Yeah, officer lee." You smiled, "I think my friend and I mistake you for bad guys. You look scary by waiting outside of my house as if you are shark loaners." You scratched the back of your neck nervously.</p><p>"Can you please, not stand here anymore? It's really weird, I was scared a minute ago. Especially when no one told me about you." Your mind flow to Jungkook. He told you with his killer eyes that they were tracking your phones, not putting two guys in front of your house.</p><p>The officer's expression looked uncomfortable and uneasy. He shot a look at his friend and then looked back at you. "We are sorry for the trouble." He bowed and you bowed back with hands shaking.</p><p>"No, no. I understand it's your work. But please, not here." Your expression twisted, giving him a hint that this made you uncomfortable.</p><p>"Yeah, we understand." He bowed one last time and you closed the door when he walked away.</p><p>Yugyeom was already waiting inside, arms crossed around his chest and eyes hard on you. "What's that?"</p><p>"I don't know." You shrugged, running a hand through your hair.</p><p>"Are they even policemen?"</p><p>Your eyes widened at Yugyeom note. The fear crept into you, there was no sign that they were policemen. You didn't even check their IDs. What if they were lying?</p><p>Biting your lips, you looked at Yugyeom and give him half a smile. Yugyeom could notice that you weren't sure, yourself. "Are you serious?"</p><p>"I will check out. Just wait a minute" You grabbed your phone from your pocket and called someone. Yugyeom stood behind you, wondering who you were going to call.</p><p>After all those years, Yugyeom remained to be a good friend to you. He got your back all the time and really took care of you as if you were his sister. He was the one who suggested you to report what happened to the police station, because it sounded to be really dangerous.</p><p>Coincidentally, he found out, as you kept it from him. He was the worrying type and you didn't want to get him in your mess.</p><p>"Ah, Hi. It's me." You said, playing with the silver necklace around your neck. Yugyeom eyes narrowed when you started to blush all over the place. You swung your body from left to right and he knew that you were nervous. After 13 years of being your best friend, he knew you well.</p><p>"Did something happen?" Jungkook said, coldly–all business, through the phone, and you frowned a little. <em>At least say hi back.</em> You thought.</p><p>"I wanted to ask you something. Did you put two guys in front of my house, by any chance?" You asked, waiting for his answer.</p><p>"Yeah, why?"</p><p>"I sent them off." You said. Jungkook's breath filled the speakers as he sighed.</p><p>"I knew you would do that." He said. You were about to protest and asking why he did that, but he spoke again. "I will take care of them. Do you want anything else?"</p><p>You became frustrated from the question. You felt like you had been pushed away. You wanted to talk more with him, coming out with any conversation. Actually, you found it a chance for you to finally talk to him, but he just was cutting the call off.</p><p>"Anything else?" he repeated with a sigh.</p><p>You shook your head, despite knowing that he wouldn't be able to see it. "N-no."</p><p>"Then, I will hang."</p><p>"Wait–" But he had already cut the line. You scoffed, looking at the phone in with narrowing eyes. "Who do you think you are?"</p><p>"Who's that?"</p><p>You jumped slightly, forgetting completely that Yugyeom was standing behind you. You smiled at him nervously, putting your hands in your back pocket of your jeans.</p><p>"The inspector who's responsible for the case." You said, trying not to sound so nervous. You wanted to hide the fact that that inspector was Jungkook, Yugyeom wouldn't be pleased to hear that.</p><p>"The inspector?" He asked again as if he didn't believe you.</p><p>"Yeah." You nodded.</p><p>"You sounded so friendly with him." He left out a breath of laughter, sitting on the couch. Looking at him from this view, he looked handsome, more than normal. He was wearing a leather jacket, over a white shirt dress and black jeans. His hair was a little messy for his own good. Looking at his outfit he must have been in the club.</p><p>You approached him, pulling him from his jacket and started to sniff him out. You were right, he smelled mixed of nice perfume that he always wore and alcohol. There was also some feminine perfume mixed with them, making you smirk.</p><p>
  <em>He had pleased night</em>
</p><p>"Hey! Are you a dog?" He said, jumping to the back of the couch, standing awkwardly on it.</p><p>You backed away, shaking your head in disappointed, "Were you at the club?"</p><p>"Don't change the subject, Y/N!"</p><p><em>Crap! </em>He always caught you when you were trying to run away from a subject.</p><p>You rolled your eyes, holding the space between your eyes with your index and thumb, dramatically. "I'm just worried about you." Sighing, you glared at him, shocking him with a bitter fact. "You are unemployed and wasting your money, you know?"</p><p>"Hey! I'm a star." He straightened up, pulling his jacket from his collar. Yugyeom had always loved dancing and decided to continue his life doing it, even if it ruined all his life. You also loved seeing Yugyeom dance. The boy had a talent, but no one understood this and he became an unemployed. You hoped that one day he would open the dance school, he wanted to open. "And I have a part- time job, too."</p><p>You sighed, putting your hand over your hip. "Yeah, whatever."</p><p>"So the inspector..." Yugyeom started with a smirk. "Is he good looking?"</p><p>~~</p><p>The next morning, you woke up on a continuously knocking over your door. As the bell didn't stop ringing. You cursed as you kicked the blanket off you and walked, frustrated toward the door.</p><p>Opening the door, you were welcomed by smiling lady. Wendy. She was your best friend and your editor. Even though your vision was hazy, you could notice how short her skirt was today. As if she tended to make it shorter every time you saw her.</p><p>You let your head fall backward from exhaustion, Yugyeom didn't leave the day before until he had his pizza. He was being noisy all over the place, trying to figure out how the inspector looked. If only he knew who he was. You swore that he would never grow up, even when his body did.</p><p>"What?" You said, lazily stretching your neck in circular movement.</p><p>"Have you finished your next book?"</p><p>"Not yet. Things had been crazy lately." You said, stepping aside so she could get in.</p><p>Closing the door behind her, you let her find her own way as you headed to your kitchen. Your kitchen was opened to your living room so it was easier to check what Wendy was doing. She just lazily, plopped into the couch, crossing her legs and hands linked together over her chest.</p><p>"Coffee?" you asked and she smiled at you. "I'll be grateful."</p><p>It had been almost seven years since you knew Wendy. You got to know when you decided for the first time to publish one of your novels. At first you thought that you would never get along with each other. You kept fighting with you almost every day.</p><p>But she was the best drinking buddy you could ever find. So after a short period you discovered that you could make a killer duet.</p><p>Putting the hot steamed cup of coffee in front of her, on the coffee table. She thanked you with a wink as she sipped some of it. You couldn't understand how she could drink it when it was that hot.</p><p>"So, did he call you again?" She asked, putting the cup back on the coffee table.</p><p>Shaking your head, you said, "No, I think he knew that I'm being watched, or maybe he just gave up."</p><p>"That's good then." She smiled and you nodded, "Yeah."</p><p>She grabbed her cup again and shot you a quick look, "You have another fan signing today, by the way."</p><p>"You are kidding." Your eyebrows touched the ceiling. You were so tired to go anywhere, you just wanted to lazily sprawl over your bed, inhaling the dust of your room that you hadn't clean in days.</p><p>"Unfortunately, I'm not." Like the fox she was, she smiled at you, playing with the loosing strands of her hair. "And the deadline is so near. You had to finish your book soon."</p><p>Ruffling your hair in frustration, you cursed. The stress and the sleepless nights had been already eating you up slowly. How could you write with atmosphere like this?</p><p>"Call the publishing agent and tell them that's going to get more time."</p><p>"Okay. But it's not good for you, by the way." She breathed, letting her empty cup down. "Another thing?"</p><p>"What's now?" you whined, tilting your head to the side.</p><p>"You are set to be the new DJ of a radio channel." She shot the news and your eyes widened. "What?"</p><p>Before she could explain anymore, the doorbell rang again. Knowing how tired you were, Wendy gestured you to wait and she stood up, checking the door for you.</p><p>You watched her opening the door and look right and left before bending down and picking something from the ground. A bouquet of purple Lantana was held in Wendy's hands as she closed the door behind her and returned back to the couch.</p><p>"Your visitor." She put it on the coffee table with a smirk over her face.</p><p>You smiled as you held the bouquet, smelling its beautiful scent. "They are beautiful."</p><p>"Who gave it to you?" she asked and you searched for any card inside the flower to find a red one, waiting for you. Wendy squalled and squirrelled in her seat looking more excited than you were. "Whoever send this to you, is so romantic."</p><p>You gave her a sly smile before ready the card and you wished you never opened the door. From the shock, your hands fell to your side and the bouquet fell over the ground, some petals spread next to it and some laid over your bare feet.</p><p>Wendy looked at you, confused. Seeing how your shoulders started to shake, she snatched the card from you and read it, her mouth dropped to the ground, looking scared as well. The message read: <em>Did you think, you can hide behind policemen? Y/N, you are mine. Do you understand this? -B</em></p><p>"This is getting out of the hands."</p><p>~~</p><p>"You said you are observing the place well?" you snapped, feeling your head spinning around as if you were riding a roller coaster.</p><p>Jungkook was sitting before you on a chair, his eyes glued to the red card in his hands. You couldn't read his expression which you didn't care since you were shaking all over the place.</p><p>Behind Jungkook, Officer Lee and the other officer who you didn't talk to, before, stood– hands linked behind their back, legs gapping a bit. They looked straight ahead in front of them like a status. You wondered if they were even breathing.</p><p>"Who came here before her?" Jungkook nodded toward Wendy, who was leaning on the wall hands warping around her chest.</p><p>"Yugyeom came here yesterday, when I called you." You said, lips trembling. Jungkook's eyes widened at the familiar name, his heart dropped to the ground, fixing his gaze over you.</p><p>"You still see each other." He hissed to himself, eyes dropping to his hands that was lying on his lap.</p><p>"I can't stay here anymore." You said angrily, not hearing him. No one did. Throwing your hands in the air, your left hand hit the bookshelf you had in the living room that was a few inches away from your head. "Ouch!" you cried now tears cascading down your pinky cheeks.</p><p>Jungkook looked at you with stern eyes, biting his lips as it curved downwards. He was getting angry and you knew that. But the pain in both your hand and head made you not think of anything.</p><p>"Can you calm down a bit?" Jungkook said, still resisting himself from bursting out. He sighed, ruffling his hair as he stood and took you by your good hands and settled you down on the couch.</p><p>He bent down, sitting on the ground, but his bout didn't touch the floor. Hands still over yours, you looked at his eyes and was surprised to find your old friend was here. The guy you fell in love with, was sitting before you.</p><p>"Now, calm down." He said, before giving a look to the two soldiers that were standing still like a rock. "Wait outside."</p><p>You sniffed, watching them go with a slight bow, before looking back at Jungkook. A gentle touch engulfed your hands as Jungkook was patting them, assuring you that he was there. He always did this to you in the past to comfort you whenever you were crying. Your heart was drumming in your chest, loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>"Ah, I should wait outside too." Wendy said awkwardly, not understanding the situation before her.</p><p>After hearing the door closing, Jungkook's hands reached for your cheeks, wiping the tears away. "Jungkook..." you whispered, his name and it was like a lighting shocking him, his hands snapped back to his side and his eyes returned to it cold and stern one.</p><p>Clearing his throat, He lifted himself up and sat next to you, hands laid on his lap. "Don't be scared." He said, sneaking a look at you. "I promised you that I will protect you, didn't I?"</p><p>"Don't bring up the past!" you said, tucking your hair that was covering your face behind your ear as it started to get hot. You didn't like him bring up the past it hurt you whenever you think how lovely-dovy you were and how things turned out to be like this now.</p><p>A silence filled the air between you, before Jungkook took a deep breath and said, "The past is what keeping me alive right now, Y/N"</p><p>The sadness in his eyes and his smile made your heart squeeze with the beautiful memories that the both of you shared together. Even though he was the one who made them into painful memories.</p><p>
  <em>Flashback.</em>
</p><p>Writing down some words in your notebook, a hand slapped over it, under it there was a paper that was turned to its back, stopping you from doing anything else.</p><p>You looked up, to find Jungkook looking at you with a big grin over his face. "I wrote it."</p><p>"Wrote what? You asked, looking clueless.</p><p>"Hey, where's your brain?" He asked, chuckling, and you rolled your eyes at his not-so-funny-joke. "Jungkook, go home."</p><p>"And leave you alone? Never." He said in a flirtatious tone.</p><p>"Ah, you are such a cutie~" you pinched his cheeks and he flushed red, pushing your hand away. "Hey! Don't call me that."</p><p>"So what is it?" You asked, turning around the page and your lips curved upward into a smile.</p><p>"I thought of your suggestion and found that this is the most suitable thing for me to do." He said. It was the future job paper, and finally Jungkook found a dream he wanted to achieve. Wait, he wasn't doing this for you, just because you told him about it, was he?</p><p>"Jungkook..." you looked at him, worried. "You really want to do this?"</p><p>He nodded, determination and passion to do this, filled his eyes, which were twinkling when they met up with yours. "Yes! So that I will protect you. Whatever danger you were in. I will protect you."</p><p>You smiled at him, feeling the hammering against your collarbone. You leaned in teasing and flirting with him, deciding to go on with his rare cheesiness as you said, "Or Catch my heart. Officer Jeon. It did a crime for loving you..."</p><p>
  <em>To be continue~</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone,<br/>I wrote this years ago on tumblr, wattpad and asianfanfics. Now I get to share it here with you all. Hope you like it<br/>thank you for reading. Leaving a comment always makes me know that there are people who read my stuff and are excited for more. I would love to see all your interaction. it inspires me and it makes me want to write more.<br/>Happy reading<br/>Accept Constructive criticism</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>